Browser plug-ins are widely used as important means to rich browser functions. For example, the browser plug-ins may include: plug-ins facilitating searching operation of a user, such as Baidu Toolbar and Chinese Soso; Flash plug-ins which is indispensable to a user playing online games; and e-bank payment plug-ins. However, not all plug-ins are helpful to users. Sometimes after a plug-in is installed, pop-up advertisements will appear constantly, or the home page of the browser is tampered with and cannot be modified again. These kinds of plug-ins can be referred to as malicious plug-ins.
Now whether a plug-in is a useful plug-in or a malicious plug-in can only be determined by grading of the user after the plug-in is installed, so that the plug-ins with high grades can be retained, while the plug-ins with low grades should be cleaned away. While users now find that not all plug-ins with low grades are malicious plug-ins. One plug-in may be useless to some users, but may be useful to others. Therefore, if a uniform standard is used while cleaning away plug-ins, some useful plug-ins would be cleaned away. And the user has to re-install the cleaned-away plug-ins when he needs to use it.